q & a: mario edition
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: Samantha and I ask the Mario crew questions from our wonderful reviewers!
1. Intro

Intro

Me: Hello thar! Welcome tooooooooooo...

Samantha: Q & A: Mario Edition!

Me: Thanks.

Samantha: No prob.

Me: Anywho, THIS, my furry loving friends, is what Samantha just called it. We've kidnapped invited all of the Mario crew here.

Samantha: Except Waluigi.

Me: Of course, of course. And yes, I will make sure even Mr. L makes an appearance! ;) So Mario crew, are you ready for some questions?

MC: NO.

Me & Samantha: Too bad.

Me: Now, just send in all of those questions and the Mario crew will do their best to answer them!

MC: *Tears*

Samantha: Also, ask in the reviews if you want to be a host for one Chapter with us!

Me: And, there will also be... Special editions... |3

Yoshi: Why do I get the feeling that that should scare me?

Samantha: Because it should... *Evil laugh*

Me: *Also*

MC: O.o

Dimentio: That's more demented sounding than I am...

MC: O.o O.o

Me: ANYWHO, you can also suggest the special editions, but I already have two picked out.

Samantha: Some of them are inspired.

Me: Anyway, that wraps up introductions. If you would, Samantha?

Samantha: See ya later!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: Hooray! I'm about to read a full SIX questions! YAY!

Samantha: Me, too!

Me: Okay, first question is from Shac89!

To Peach: Between Mario and Bowser, who do you like more?

Peach: Mario, of course!

Samantha: And here are the whopping FIVE questions from ExdireNight!

To Bowser: Why don't you just let go of Peach? It's obvious she doesn't like you.

Bowser: Yeah right! Of course my Peachy-Poo loves me! She just won't admit it...

Me:

To Rosalina: Who do you like more, Mario, Luigi, Bowser or Wario?

Rosalina: *Blushes* Well... Uh... Luigi I guess...

Me: Now, to do this question, we must go to extreme circumstances... But first Samantha is asking the Luigi question.

Samantha:

To Luigi: What's your favorite form in all of the games you have been in?

Luigi: Probably Tanooki.

Me: Now for the drastic action... *Whacks Luigi over the head with frying pan* Mr. L ladies and gentlemen!

Mr. L: *Groan* Where am I... *Sees me and Samantha* NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YEEEEEEEES! Okay, here's the question.

To Mr. L: Do you really like cookies like she *jabs thumb over to Samantha* says?

Mr. L: Of course! Who doesn't like cookies?

Me: Alrighty. And now, THE FINAL QUESTION.

Samantha:

To Mario: Which plate is better? Spaghetti, linguini, ravioli, or lasagna?

Mario: Herm... Tough decision...

Me: Well, you better answer soon or it's to the BIEBER ROOM.

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Just for saying that, in you go! SECURITY! *Two piantas wearing suits throw Mario in a purple room with the song "Baby" playing over and over*

Mario: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! !

Me: *Sigh* And we really wanted to know, to...

Mario: Spaghetti!

Samantha: Hey, look, he answered!

Me: Oh well, he stays in there anyway.

Both: *Evil laugh*

Everyone except Dimentio: *Shudder*

Dimentio: *Is amazed*

Samantha: I believe it is your turn... *Points to me*

Me: Ah, right. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: And welcome back tooooooooooo...

Samantha: The Betty Show!

Me: Uh... No... ANYWAY, here with us is... POOTISMAN!

PootisMan: *Walks on stage* Hi there.

Me: And now, would you like to read your questions?

PootisMan: Sure!

To Mario:

Why can't you walk on water like Luigi?

To Luigi:

Who do you like better, Rosalina or Daisy?

To Mario: How did you get tiny when you got inhaled by Bowser?

To Bowser:

How did it feel like to inhale Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth etc.?

To Luigi:

What do you do at the house while Mario is adventuring?

To Luigi and Mr.L:

Luigi: Do you know you are Mr.L?

Mr.L: Do you know you are Luigi?

To Peach:

Why were you only useful in Super Princess Peach, and now you are back to being weak and helpless? (No offense)

Mario: *Ears are bleeding* Luigi can walk on water? He never told me he was GOD.

Luigi: Sorry Rosie, but... I-I like Daisy better.

Mario: How am I supposed to know? Ask Luigi, he's the smart one.

Luigi: Clean, take care of the garden.

Samantha: Guess what?

MC: What?

Me: We have built a machine that will allow Mr. L to come out of Luigi's body! *Pulls lever and pink beam shoots Luigi*

Daisy: Luigi!

*Mr. L comes out of Luigi*

Both: SUCCESS!

Mr. L: *Groans* Not you two again...

Me: Now, BACK TO ANSWERING QUESTIONS.

Luigi: Apparently...

Mr. L: I AM NOT that green dweeb!

Luigi: Hurtful...

Peach: It's because I'm not on Vibe Island anymore. Also, no offence taken.

Me: HOLY CR P. THAT'S A LOT OF QUESTIONS.

Samantha: And there's more!

Me: Oh boy.

To Mimi: If you could do anything in life what would you do?

Mimi: Find a world full of Rubees and hunky lifeguards!

Samantha:

To Luigi: What is your favorite thing to do in your free time?

Luigi: Read, clean or cook.

Me:

To Peach: Do you really eat peaches?

Peach: No. Surprisingly, I think they are disgusting.

To Rosalina: What is one thing that you love that many do not know?

Rosalina: I LOVE to horseback ride.

Me: Interesting...

Samantha: Next questions!

To Mario and Peach: If you and Peach would go on vacation and stay for at least 3 days without her being captured will it be known as the best vacation ever?

Me:

To Dimentio: What do you think of the MimixDimentio and DimentioxMr.L pairings? I think someone on deviant art did a DimentioxMr.L comic...you rape him...

Samantha: No comment on that last one..

Me: Me too...

Samantha:

To Mr. L: If that's true on your love of cookies can you eat about...100 feet high 50 foot in width chocolate chip cookie?

Me:

To Luigi: if you're a coward... Which I find adorable... And Mr. L is brave... Then why don't you try to use that bravery for tough times like in Luigi's mansion you sucked it up and saved Mario why can't you try to use some of Mr. L's bravery and use it when you need to?

Samantha:

To Rosalina: Me too but anyways, why do you like Luigi more?

Me:

To Wario: Are you still going out with Mona?

Samantha:

To Bowser: If Peach "loves" you so much then why does she always scream for help when you capture her and put her in a cage?

Mario: Like Bowser would leave us alone that long.

Bowser: *Grunts*

Dimentio: *Blushes* I guess the MimixDimentio parings wouldn't be so bad...

But for the other one, I'm going with Samantha's answer... No comment...

Mr. L: *Smirks* I bet I could!

Luigi: It doesn't work that way. Mr. L is the other "me". I can't take his personality traits without him taking over me.

Rosalina: Well, he's very nice, and sweet, and gentle and caring.

Me: Talk about a lot of ands.

Samantha: Yeah.

Wario: *is currently in the Bieber room for farting in my trailer* *is eating onions while ears bleed*

Bowser: She is just surprised to see her lover!

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiight... Whatever fits your fancy, big guy.

Samantha: From nintengal101

To Bowser: Why did you make Bowser Jr. your heir when Ludwig Is the oldest and obviously stronger?

Bowser: Because "Bowser" is just a name that people remember.

Me:

To Peach: Why weren't Rosalina and Daisy in Brawl? They're the tougher ones!

Daisy & Rosalina: Thanks.

Peach: *Shrugs* Probably because Nintendo likes me better.

Samantha: Well I sure don't...

Me: Yeah. Anyway, this endith Chapter 2! Thou plead that thee leaveth a review.

Samantha: See ya later!

Me: BYETH. (Also, be-ith aware that next chapter Samantha and thee shall be talking likest this. So thou better get used to it.)


End file.
